worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebel/New Republic Raider Corvette
Background Raider Class corvettes originally came to prominence during the height the Galactic Empire as a counter to various ships like the CR90 Corvette and DP-20 frigate in use by both the Rebellion and various pirate and mercenary bands. Like other ships though a few came into the possession of the Rebel Alliance. Typically they were used as is but one particular, the Corvus, lead the way to what Rebel and later New republic new build Raider Corvettes would be like. The Corvus herself started out as a standard Raider Class Corvette but defected to the Rebellion shortly after the Battle of Endor. It was after a particularly nasty battle in which it was heavily damaged then she was refitted and redeployed that the template of the ships going forward would be set. All previous in service raiders from then on would be brought in and refitted to the same specs and all newly built ships would be as well. Affiliation: Rebel Alliance, New Republic Ship Type: Corvette Class: Raider Class Manufacturer: Kuat Drive yards Crew: 160 Gunners: 60 Passengers: 80 Troops MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 60 000 (1B) Bridge - 5 000 (2) Main Sensor/Communications Array - 1 900 Secondary Sensor/Communications Array - 800 (3) Main Engine - 5 500 Secondary Engines (9) - 1500 ea Small Guidance thrusters (many) - 250 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(8) - 450 ea Large Airlocks (4) - 1 000 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) - 150 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) - 75 Heavy Turbolaser - 1500 Turbolaser Cannon (4) - 400 ea Dual Heavy Laser (8) - 200 ea Ion Cannon (6) - 300 (5) Shields - 9 500 side (57 000 total) AR - 18 (vehicle) Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of 90mm rounds NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. 1B - If the bridge is destroyed then control is automatically given to the main engineering section with the following penalties: -5 on all combat rolls and attacks per melee are halved. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a shuttlecraft at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Depleting the MDC of the main engine and secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 4 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 14 Speed - Atmosphere: 1100kph, mach 7 with shields up FTL Drive: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400 Ly per hour), back up hyperdrive class 4 (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 1 year of constant deployment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 150m Height: 33m Width: 64m Weight: 420 000 tons Cargo: 1200 tons depending on configuration WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Turbolaser (1 fixed forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-installation RANGE - SPACE: 100 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 300km DAMAGE: 1d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, WEAPON: Turbolaser Cannon (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km RANGE - ATMPOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 2d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike, WEAPON: Dual Heavy Lasers (8) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 6km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 3km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: equal to gunners attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 strike WEAPON: Ion Cannons (4, 2 Ventral, 2 Dorsal) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 12 000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: 2d4x100 to shields, use Ion Damage Table if shields are down RATE OF FIRE: 3 PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 120 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range of 150 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlimited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 year if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 60,000,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 120 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 150,000,000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 700,000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularly. COMBAT BONUSES: +2 to dodge vs other capital ships -8 dodge attacks from starfighters etc CARRIED CRAFT: 1 Shuttle REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars RPG (Various editions) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/) Star Wars Reference books various